


Mammon the Cat Mama

by kainess



Series: Obey Me! One Shots [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beelzebub - Freeform, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, MC is gn, Or not, Satan - Freeform, beel - Freeform, but you can pretend you're in a relationship with mammon if you want, it doesn't matter KLJGHDSLKHG, just a short whatever, mammon - Freeform, not romantic - Freeform, obey me - Freeform, obey me shall we date - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: Mammon finds an injured cat and decides to nurse it back to health.OrThe time Mammon brought almost twenty cats home.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779661
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Mammon the Cat Mama

You exchange a look with Mammon before you bring your attention back to what’s currently in front of you. “Hear me out.” The white-haired demon begins to explain, but you don’t need to hear him any further. 

“Lucifer will be mad.” You gently remind the second oldest demon. “I think you could have gotten away with it.” The second eldest nervously shifts behind you. He’s playing with the watch he’s wearing on his wrist, his foot tapping on the marbled floor. 

“Well, I only planned on just the one, but I ended up with a few more…” 

“I’ll say.” Your head tilts as you continue to stare down. In front of you, brought in by Mammon himself, was a small black cat that had a bandaged front leg. That wasn’t all though, because behind the small cat were another three, and stuffed in Mammon’s jacket were another four. “If you had just brought in the one--”

“Has Lucifer found out yet?” You turn around to see Satan walk in carrying six cats. “Because I would really like to see his reaction.”

“Where did you find all these cats?” Your brows furrow as you look between the two brothers. “Are you hiding any more cats I should be aware of?” 

Mammon gives you a nervous look, and before he can answer Beelzebub walks in. “Can I keep this one?” The redheaded demon is sporting an orange cat that’s happily nuzzling his cheek from his shoulder. 

“When you called me earlier saying that you found an injured stray cat and that you’d be bringing it home to take care of it, I thought you only meant the one cat.” You knew Mammon had a soft spot for animals, though he’d never admit it, so you weren’t surprised when you had picked up the phone to a distressed Mammon dealing with a hurt cat. You were sure Lucifer wouldn’t have cared if Mammon brought the one cat home to nurse back to health, but when you walked into the living room to see a room full of cats… 

“It had a whole family! I couldn’t just take the one home! That’d be like a crime!” Mammon tries to defend himself.

“I thought you said it was just the one cat?” You question as you glance around at the room full of cats. You wonder if the others will come in soon with more. 

“Well, when I came across it at first, it was just the one! Ya know, I just left that one witch’s house, ya know, the one who’s always mad at me for borrowin’ her shit.” 

“Usually it’s because you stole from her,” Satan interjects from where he stands with his group of cats. 

“Anyway, so I’m makin’ my way back home, and I hear this odd noise from the back of an alley.” 

“And you just followed the strange noise?” You question in disbelief. 

“Naturally!”

“It’s a miracle he hasn’t been killed yet.” Satan sighs and Mammon shoots him a look. 

“Watch your mouth. So, I followed the noise and I was led straight to this little cat who had a broken paw. It looked so cold and miserable, even me, the coldest demon in all of the Devildom, couldn’t leave it all alone! I had to pick it up and bring it home so it wouldn’t die.” He’s rubbing at the back of his neck as his gaze darts around the room. “And right as I was about to walk away with it, it’s entire family pops out of a dumpster nearby! So naturally, I had to call up Satan, the biggest cat fan in this entire place.” 

“You could have brought the cat back to the alley when you were done.” You inform the demon with a playful grin. “You didn’t need to bring almost twenty cats home. Lucifer is going to lose his mind.” 

“Well, I didn’t realize it would be a problem until I brought them all here!” 

“They are quite cute though.” You crouch down and offer your palm out to the black cat. “If Lucifer would let us keep them all, I’d be happy.” You watch as the cat rubs against your hand, a soft purring noise coming from it. “Although the amount we have might be pushing it.” 

“Nonsense. You can never have too many cats.” Satan welcomes more cats into his arms before the man sits on the floor. You watch in amusement as a majority of the cats crawl over to him, the demon smiling in content as they cover him. 

“I think Satan’s found his personal heaven,” Beelzebub comments and lets his cat down, watching as it runs to Satan as well.

“They sure do seem to like him.” You find yourself agreeing with the brother. “They must feel safe around him.” 

“They should be showerin’ me in love like that!” Mammon shakes his head as he watches his brother receive affection from the cats. “I’m the one who found them in the first place!” You laugh quietly and gently pinch at his cheek, watching as he grows flustered under your touch. As you pull away, you notice the black cat run up to Mammon before rubbing against his leg. The demon pauses briefly before leaning down and scooping the cat into his arms. 

“It seems this one has taken a liking to you.” Beelzebub says and gently rubs the cat’s head. You smile to yourself when watching the cat lean into his touch. “Probably because you saved it when it was scared. I wouldn’t be surprised if it ends up following you around like you’re its mother.” 

“You’re a cat hero.” You say and Mammon blushes in embarrassment.

“Please never say that again.”

“Why not? It’s true. No,” you tap at your chin thoughtfully, “you’re a cat mama.” 

“That’s even worse!” 

“Mammon the cat savior?” 

“Listen--”

“Mammon the cat whisperer.” 

“Stop it! Beel, hold this cat, will ya?” 

“Why?” You ask when he dumps the cat onto the redhead.

“Because I’m about to kill ya!” Mammon nearly has you in a headlock by the time the front door swings open, a disheveled and angry Lucifer glaring in. 

“Someone explain to me why I walked into cats everywhere? Why is there a cat trying to climb up my leg?” His jaw is clenched as he glares at Mammon in particular. “I don’t remember ever permitting to bring animals home.” 

“This is my favorite part.” Suddenly Satan is behind you, resting his arm on your shoulder as he leans forward, watching on with a smile. Before you can question what he means, you watch as a panicked Mammon picks up a different cat from the floor. 

“It was hurt.”

“It looks fine to me.” Lucifer is quick to argue. 

“Not this one! But the other one! And it was a giant cat family, so I couldn’t just take one home and not the rest.” Mammon’s trying to defend himself but quickly folding under his brother’s intense gaze. In a sudden decision, he shouts, “catch!” and tosses the cat to Lucifer before darting down the hall. You watch in amazement as Lucifer gracefully catches the cat before handing it off to Satan, only to chase down his younger brother afterward. 

“ **Mammoooon!** ”


End file.
